Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=7 | data_ABC=25 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Locke | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Carlton Cuse Damon Lindelof | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Malcolm David Kelley - Walt Lloyd Lance Reddick - Matthew Abaddon Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Saïd Taghmaoui - Caesar | costar=William Blanchette - Aaron J.J. Bradley - Kid Ammar Daraiseh - Hajer Concepcion Saucedo - Sister Consuela Stephen Scibetta - Construction foreman Grisel Toledo - Susie | uncredited=John Terry - Christian Shephard }} è il settimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantesimo dell’intera serie. La missione fatale compiuta da Locke fuori dall'Isola e la vita di Jeremy Bentham viene scoperta. Trama Flashback Nella stanza ghiacciata Locke riallinea la ruota. Christian gli chiede di salutare per lui suo figlio. Locke chiede, "Chi è tuo figlio?" proprio mentre un flash di luce lo abbaglia. Tunisia è steso nel deserto della Tunisia.]] Dopo aver girato la ruota, Locke è trasportato in Tunisia nel 2007 dove viene ripreso da una telecamera di sorveglianza, ed essendo ferito ad una gamba (ha una frattura esposta e non riesce ad alzarsi), cerca di farsi notare. I soccorsi arrivano, però, solo a notte fonda, quando viene recuperato da un camioncino da un gruppo di uomini armati che lo tirano su in malo modo e lo portano ad un ospedale di campo. Un chirurgo che si rivolge a lui in un inglese stentato gli medica la gamba, metre si intravede Matthew Abaddon che osserva la scena. Quando Locke si sveglia dopo essere svenuto dal dolore, Charles Widmore è seduto di fianco al suo letto. Locke non lo riconosce e per identificarsi con lui Widmore osserva che aveva 17 anni la prima volta in cui si sono visti sull'isola. Gli dice anche che ha lo stesso viso di 50 anni prima e gli chiede quanto tempo è passato secondo lui dalla volta in cui camminò attraverso il campo per parlare a Richard. Locke replica che sono passati quattro giorni e chiede se la telecamera nel deserto appartiene a Widmore; quando gli viene confermato capisce il motivo per cui sapeva di trovarlo: Widmore spiega che "quella è l'uscita". Gli dice di essere stato il leader degli Altri prima di essere stato convinto con l'inganno da Ben ad andare via. Afferma di aver difeso pacificamente l'isola per più di trent'anni e di essere stato esiliato da Ben. Widmore presume che anche Locke sia stato esiliato da Ben, ma Locke lo corregge dicendo che è tornato per riportare i suoi amici sull'Isola. Widmore gli chiede di fidarsi di lui d'ora in avanti, visto che hanno ambedue l'intenzione di salvare l'isola, affermando che sta per scoppiare di una guerra e che se e che se tutti loro non saranno tornati indietro quando scoppierà, vincerà la fazione sbagliata. presenta Locke al suo alleato: Matthew Abaddon.]] Poco dopo, mentre sono seduti fuori dall'ospedale, Widmore racconta a Locke che lui lo aiuterà a trovare gli Oceanic 6 e gli fornisce delle cartelle su di loro,dato che li ha tenuti tutti sotto controllo; in più offre a Locke i servigi di Abaddon come suo autista. Widmore dà infine a Locke un modesto ammontare di denaro, un telefonino con il quale può chiamare Widmore premendo 23 e per finire un passporto canadese con l'identità di 'Jeremy Bentham'. Widmore spiega che era un filosofo del diciannovesimo secolo e che ha scelto quel nome per stare in tema con quello che i genitori di Locke hanno scelto per lui alla nascita. Locke è scettico riguardo all'offerta di Widmore ma accetta l'aiuto e si dirige con Abaddon verso l'aeroporto: direzione Santo Domingo alla ricerca di Sayid. Santo Domingo, Repubblica Dominicana , dubbioso, ascolta Locke.]] Sayid è visto aiutare la costruzione di una scuola per l'associazione di beneficienza Build Our World. Locke si avvicina e gli parla, ma Sayid rifiuta di tornare. Lui spiega che Ben l'ha manipolato per due anni per "proteggere" il resto degli Oceanic 6, e che solo lasciando l'Isola ha potuto sposare finalmente Nadia, con cui è rimasto per nove mesi, prima della sua morte. Sayid chiede a Locke se la sua unica ragione di ritornare sull'Isola è dovuta al fatto che non ha alcun luogo dove andare. Prima che se ne vada, Locke dice a Sayid che lui lo può rintracciare col nome di Jeremy Bentham, al Westerfield Hotel a Los Angeles, se mai Sayid dovesse cambiare idea. Sayid controbatte che John potrà sempre andare da lui a Santo Domingo, nel caso debba fare qualcosa di "veramente buono". New York, NY saluta Locke dopo tre anni di separazione.]] Locke e Abaddon si fermano di fronte ad una scuola nel downtown di New York. Mentre aspetta, Locke chiede ad Abbadon di cercare Helen Norwood per lui. Abaddon gli chiede se si tratta di una vecchia fiamma,domanda a cui Locke non risponde. Al suono della campanella, Locke chiede ad Abaddon di aiutarlo a scendere dall'auto. Un gruppo di studenti esce da scuola e tra di loro c'è Walt. Locke fa un cenno a Walt, che prontamente lascia gli amici e attraversa la strada per parlare con Locke. Locke chiede a Walt perchè non sia sorpreso di vederlo, e Walt gli spiega che ha fatto dei sogni su Locke con un completo elegante sull'Isola, attorniato da persone che volevano fargli del male. Locke afferma che è una fortuna che fossero solo sogni, alchè Walt lo guarda nervoso e confuso. Walt chiede inoltre di suo padre, che egli sospetta sia tornato sull'Isola dopo aver perso i contatti con lui per tre anni. Locke dice che l'ultima volta che ha sentito a proposito di Michael, si trovava sulla Kahana, ma ha una faccia compassionevole nei riguardi della verità di Michael. Dopo che Walt se ne va, Abaddon chiede a John perché non ha provato a convincere Walt di ritornare. John risponde che il ragazzo ne ha passato delle tante, e aveva solo bisogno di convincere uno degli Oceanic 6 a tornare, e tutti gli altri lo avrebbero seguito. Come ritornano insieme nella macchina, Ben sta guardando la scena dall'altra parte della strada. Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa vita Hurley, diventato ormai paranoico.]] Quando John si avvicina ad Hurley sulla sua sedia a rotelle, Hurley sta disegnando una sfinge Egizia. Hurley, completamente noncurante, chiede a Locke perché si trova sulla sedia, e Locke risponde perché si è ferito cadendo in una fossa. Hurley gli chiede se è così che allora è morto, presumendo che Locke sia morto ed è normale per lui parlare con la gente morta. In ogni caso, Hurley chiede all'infermiera se sta parlando con un uomo sulla sedia a rotelle, e le risponde di sì, e così Hurley si spaventa. Lui allora chiede a Locke come ha fatto ad andarsene dall'Isola, e Locke chiede a Hurley di tornare sull'Isola con lui. Ma il tentativo fallisce quando Hurley vede Matthew Abaddon e preso dal panico, rifiuta di aver a che fare con loro, insistendo che "quel tipo è malvagio." Hurley racconta come Abaddon si è presentato a lui come avvocato della Oceanic airlines al Santa Rosa. Locke ritorna alla macchina e parla con Abaddon. Quest'ultimo gli chiede se è finalmente pronto a parlare, dicendogli che è inutile fingere di non ricordare che era infermiere all'ospedale e che è proprio la stessa persona che gli consigliò di andare in Australia per il proprio viaggio spirituale. Quando Locke gli chiede che tipo di lavoro svolga veramente per Widmore, Abaddon risponde che il proprio lavoro è "aiutare le persone ad andare dove devono andare". Los Angeles, CA rifiuta di tornare sull'Isola.]] Locke è a casa di Kate, che rifiuta di ritornare nonostanze le conseguenze che comporterebbero a chi è rimasto sull'Isola. Kate racconta a Locke che lei crede che lui sia così disperato a tornare perché non ha mai amato qualcuno. Lui nega, e le parla della relazione che ebbe con Helen e che non funzionò perché lui era "arrabbiato e ossessionato". Kate replica "e guarda dove sei arrivato.". Locke lascia la casa e prontamente chiede ad Abbadon riguardo la sua richiesta nel rintracciare Helen. Abaddon dichiara che non l'ha trovata, che forse è all'estero o ha cambiato nome. Arrabbiato, Locke gli chiede come mai non ha avuto problemi nel rintracciare gli Oceanic 6 sparsi in tutto il mondo. Santa Monica, CA Locke e Abbadon sono in un cimitero, davanti alla lapide di Helen. Abaddon spiega che è morta a causa di un'aneurisma cerebrale. Straziato, John dice che Helen lo amava e se ci avesse provato, loro sarebbero stati insieme. Abaddon precisa che non sarebbe cambiato lo stesso, sarebbe morta comunque, ma Locke non sembra convinto. Abaddon dice che Helen è nel posto dove dovrebbe essere e che Locke è destinato a tornare sull'Isola. Locke gli domanda se lui crede al destino e che lui non abbia una scelta; Abaddon chiede se la predizione di Richard Alpert che Locke sarebbe sovuto morire è destino o è una scelta. Locke, confuso, chiede come pensa se morire è una sua scelta. Quando Abaddon sta caricando la sedia a rotelle di John nel cofano, viene sparato tre volte da un ignoto assassino. Locke si sposta difficilmente davanti al volante, e fugge. Deviando pericolosamente su una strada, Locke si scontra invevitabilmente con due auto in un incrocio e perde conoscenza per l'impatto. , frustrato, rifiuta di credere Locke.]] Locke si sveglia in un letto di ospedale, con Jackseduto vicino a lui. Jack dice a Locke che gli è capitato un incidente stradale ed è stato portato al suo ospedale, ma non riesce a vedere l'evento come qualche cosa più di una coincidenza. Jack rifiuta di accettare che ritornare sull'isola sia il loro destino e chiede a Locke si domandarsi se sia davvero "speciale" come crede. Jack fa per andarsene ma Locke lo ferma, dicendogli che il suo padre gli manda i saluti, e che il figlio di Christian deve essere per forza lui, visto non può esserlo Sayid o Hurley. Jack afferma che Christian è morto tre anni prima in Australia. Locke implora Jack di ritornare con lui, poichè è l'unico che gli altri seguiranno. Arrabbiato, Jack dice a Locke di lasciare lui e gli altri superstiti da soli e che nessuno di loro è mai stato "importante". implora Locke di non suicidarsi.]] Più tardi (quasi un mese più stardi secondo Jack nel " There's No Place Like Home, Part 2"), nella sua stanza all'Westerfield Hotel, Locke scrive la sua nota di suicidio, indirizzata a Jack e pone la busta in tasca. Prende una corda, stringe un cappio e sta per impiccarsi quando si sente battere alla porta. Locke lo ignora, ma dopo alcuni colpi ed urla, Ben apre la porta ed entra nella stanza. Ben lo prega di fermarsi, dicendo che vuole soltanto aiutare John. Ben ammette di avere sparato a Matthew Abaddon, che secondo Ben era molto pericoloso poichè un impiegato di Widmore e che avrebbero ucciso Locke se Ben non lo avesse ucciso in prima. Ben sostiene che Widmore stava usando John per tornare indietro all'isola ed è la ragione per cui Ben la ha spostata. Ben allora scioglie la corda, dicendo a Locke che quanto sia importante. Ben offre il suo aiuto ad un Locke turbato, che è convinto che sia incapace di essere un leader. Ben dice a Locke che Jack ha prenotato un biglietto di ritorno da LA a Sydney, che dimostra il cambio dell'atteggiamento di Jack. muore per mano di Ben.]] Mentre lo aiuta a scendere, Ben dice Locke che ha troppo lavoro da fare per morire e suggerisce di mettersi in contatto con Sun. Locke dice che ha promesso a Jin che non la contatterà e mostra a Ben l'anello nuziale che Jin gli ha dato. Ben è sorpreso che Jin sia ancora vivo. Locke afferma di conoscere che cosa deve fare dopo - deve mettersi in contatto con una donna che vive nel a Los Angeles chiamata Eloise Hawking. Appena la nomina, Ben è visibilmente turbato. Locke chiede se Ben conosca la donna e Ben conferma tranquillamente la loro conoscenza. Improvvisamente, Ben strangola Locke con il cavo , uccidendolo.Poi inscena un suicidio e pulisce la camera d'albergo delle proprie impronte digitali. Prima di andare, vede l'anello di Jin e lo prende. Sulla porta, Ben dice ad alta voce: " Sentirò la tua mancanza, John. Davvero." Va via apparentemente ignaro del biglietto di suicidio nella tasca di Locke' . Sull'Isola della Stazione Idra (2008) si raggruppa attorno allo sconosciuto.]] Caesar sta ispezionando un ufficio della stazione dell'Idra quando trova un'arma sotto la scrivania e la nasconde all'interno dello zaino. Ilana poi entra e chiede se ha trovato qualche cosa lì dentro, e lui dice di no. Quando Ilana si insospettisce, lui prende una torcia dallo zaino e gliela passa, senza parlare dell'arma. Allora, lei racconta a Caeser che c'è un uomo sulla spiaggia, in abito, e non si trovava sull'aereo. Quando loro ritornano all'accampamento dei superstiti del volo 316, loro si raggruppano attorno all'uomo, che sta portanto addosso una coperta dell'Ajira Airways sopra la testa come un cappuccio. Lui si presenta come John Locke. saluta Locke sulla spiaggia.]] Il giorno dopo, Locke sta davanti all'acqua, guardando fisso l'Isola principale. Le scarpe di Christian Shephard giacciono sulla sabbia. Ilana cammina verso Locke e si presenta, e gli offre un mango. Questi commenta che è il mango più buono che abbia mai mangiato. Locke si interessa delle due canoe arenate sulla sabbia. Ilana spiega che le canoe erano già là, e che ce n'era pure una terza, ma il pilota e "una donna" se ne sono andati via con quella. Ilana chiede allora a Locke come mai è vestito così elegante, e Locke suppone che lui sarebbe dovuto essere seppellito con quell'abito. Locke dice che non si ricorda niente del volo, ma ricorda solo di morire. Ilana gli lancia un'occhiata e se ne va via. identifica Ben come l'uomo che l'ha ucciso.]] Più tardi, Locke fa visita Caesar nell'ufficio dell'Idra. Qui spiega brevemente cos'era la DHARMA Initiative, dove il logo della stazione si trova nella copertina del fascicolo che Caesar staleggendo. Caesar chiede a Locke come sa questo, e lui spiega che è già stato sull'isola, per più di 100 giorni. Caesar, confuso e curioso, domanda a Locke se gli può spiegare che cosa sia successo mentre l'aereo precipitava, descrivendo che l'uomo seduto vicino a lui è sparito dopo un flash di luce, e anche gli altri sopravvissuti del volo affermano che sia successo anche ad altre persone. Locke immagine che Caesar sta parlando di Hurley, e ora gli confessa che ha una nuova ipotesi su come si ritornato sull'Isola. Locke chiede se tutti, tranne le persone sparite, quelli sul volo ci sono. Caesar dice di sì, oltre i feriti dello schianto. Allora porta Locke in una specie di infermeria dove son presenti le persone ferite. Locke si muove fra loro, guardando da vicino ogni persona. Lui sembra deluso, fino a che non arriva all'ultimo ferito su un lettino, che si rivela essere Ben e Locke, quando Caesar gli chiede se lo conosce, lo definisce come "l'uomo che mi ha ucciso". Curiosità Generale * Locke prende la corda con cui si vuole impiccare da Angel's Hardware. * Il mango è considerato in molti posti dell'India di essere l'albero/frutto della conoscenza/vita * I geroglifici nella mappa di Daniel sembrano significare "Viaggio verso nord" e "Tempo degli antichi/re". * La rivista LIFE che Caesar trova nella stazione dell'Idra è del 19 aprile 1954, e contiene un articolo di un test della Bomba a Idrogeno. * Il giornale che Charles Widmore mostra a Locke è una copia del "London Daily Tribune". Datato 14 gennaio 2005, il ritorno degli Oceanic 6 è in prima pagina. Inoltre sono presenti l'articolo di un incidente d'auto e il cambio Dollaro/Euro. Note di produzione *Sawyer, Jin, Sun, Juliet, Daniel e Miles non appaiono in questo episodio. *Questa è la prima volta nel telefilm che Sawyer non appare per due episodi consecutivi. *William Blanchette è creditato come Aaron, ma non appare in questo episodio. *John Terry è creditato come Christian Shephard nel comunicato stampa di questo epidosio, ma non è inserito nei crediti, e appare solo nella scena tratta dall'episodio dove Locke gira la ruota. *Questo episodio doveva essere originariamente essere il 5x06, ma l'episodio lo precede. Errori *Nell'ultima stagione, Walt dice ad Hurley che Jeremy Bentham è venuto a parlargli. Locke non si è riferito a se stesso come Jeremy Bentham durante la conversazione con Walt nell'episodio. * Quando Locke e Walt si incontrano a New York, stanno all'angolo della "W 67th St." e l'"8th Ave" ma queste strade non si intersecano. A partire la W59th, i viali dalla costa Ovest hanno cambiato nome non si indicano più coi loro numeri. Sul cartello dell'8th Ave street dovrebbe leggersi " Central Park West" che delimita interamente Central Park lungo il lato sud orientale senza le costruzioni. La 9th Ave è la " Columbus Avenue". Inoltre, il cartello della metropolitana parzialmente leggibile indica " Columbus" *Quando Walt chiede a Locke perché è venuto a trovarlo, si vede la faccia di Locke, poi quella di Walt e si nota la testa di Locke prima che risponda. Quando la visuale cambia su Walt, Locke gira leggermente la testa, per non guardare il ragazzo. Ma quando la camera torna sul suo volto, mentre risponde, guarda sempre Walt. *Come Hurley viene portato via dai due addetti al Santa Rosa, invertono la posizione dietro Hurley, quando cambia la scena. *La targa chiaramente visibile della auto di Abbadon non è più in vigore. La targa della Statua della Libertà fu cambiata nel 2001 con una nuova e nessuna auto possiede ancora la vecchia targa. E' un possibile errore, oppure è intenzionale. *La targa tunisina del camioncino e la macchina di Abbadon hanno corrispettivamente il numero '342' e '207' come 'numeri seriali' ed è impossibile, poiché a tutto febbraio 2009 non si può ancora trovare un numero maggiore di 137. * Mentre Abaddon sta portando Locke verso l'aeroporto in Tunisia, un cartello americano di limite di velocità 45 miglia/orarie può essere visto brevemente fuori del finestrino del passeggero *L'immagine di Sayid, indicata a Locke da Widmore, è quasi identica alla prima immagine che vediamo di lui quando Locke arriva al suo posto di lavoro. La stessa camicia, la stessa posizione, lo stesso foro nel tetto. E' quasi come se la foto fosse stata fatta nell'istante esatto in cui Locke la vede. *Il passaporto canadese dato a Locke da Widmore è stato emesso nel 2007 ed scade nel 2017. Tuttavia, i passaporti canadesi devono essere rinnovati ogni 5 anni, non 10. Tematiche ricorrenti * C'è un inquadratura degli occhi chiusi di Locke, prima di svegliarsi nel deserto della Tunisia. * Ben uccide Abaddon e Locke. * Si scopre che Helen è morta. * Walt dice che ha avuto dei sogni su Locke. * Abbadon dice che lui era un infermiere quando Locke si trovava in ospedale anni fa. * Locke è coinvolto in un incidente d'auto. * Charles dice che se Locke ha bisogno di contattarlo, deve digitare 23 sul telefononino che gli ha dato. * La data sulla copertina della rivista LIFE è del 19/4/1954. * Caesar inganna Ilana sull'arma che ha trovato, dicendole che era solo una torcia. * The Tunisian license plate shown contains "342" and "6346". * Helen's tombstone puts her date of death on April (4) 8, 2006. * Locke tells Widmore it has been 4 days since Locke met 17-year-old Widmore on the island. * Hurley chiama Abbadon diabolico. * Abbadon tells Locke that no matter what he did or will do, he will go back to the island. * Dopo il suo incidente, Locke si sveglia allo stesso ospedale dove lavore Jack. * Ben kills Locke after convincing him not to commit suicide, then stages it to look like a suicide. Analisi della Storia * Ben spara e uccide a Matthew Abaddon. * Ben strangola Locke fino a farlo morire. * Jack sgrida Locke per le sue "delusioni" di come è "speciale." * Kate chiede a Locke se lui è stato mai innamorato, e lui le recconta della relazione con Helen. * Widmore spiega che Ben l'aveva esiliato dall'isola. * Locke resuscita sull'Isola. Rinascita Riferimenti culturali Tecniche di narrazione Riferimenti fra gli episodi * Locke vuole rivedere Helen, quando scopre che è morta. * Ben menziona che Jack ha prenotato un viaggio in aereo da Los Angeles a Sydney. * Widmore menziona di aver incontrato Locke quando aveva 17 anni. * Locke si ritrova sdraiato nel bel mezzo del deserto in Tunisia. * Abaddon domanda a Locke se si ricorda che lui gli aveva consigliato un Walkabout. Domande senza risposta *Come e perchè John Locke ritorna in vita? *Tra chi è la "guerra" di cui parla Widmore? *Cosa stava cercando Caesar nella stazione Hydra? **Perchè nasconde il fucile a Ilana? *Esiste una connessione tra Caesar e Ilana? *Come sono finite le mappe della Rousseau e di Daniel dentro la stazione Hydra? *Chi ha scritto i geroglifici nella mappa di Daniel, e perchè? *Perchè Lapidus è fuggito su una canoa assieme ad una donna? **Chi è questa donna? **Dove sono andati? *Perchè le canoe sono davanti alla stazione Hydra? **A chi appartengono? *Perchè Ben ha ucciso Locke? **Perchè Ben decide di uccidere Locke solamente dopo aver saputo di Eloise Hawking? *Qual è il significato del sogno di Walt? * Come fece Ben a esiliare Widmore dall'Isola? * Se Widmore ha guidato l'isola per 30 anni, Penny è una nativa? * Perché Locke/Bentham non ha chiesto a Walt di ritornare con lui?